Team Possible the Next Generation
by NoDrogs
Summary: A peek into the future Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible as teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

Team Possible Version 2

By NoDrogs

Kim Possible, Shego, Dr. Director, and Global Justice are the property of the Disney corporation.

Kasy Ann Possible, Sheki Go Possible, and Rina Molerat are my original characters, and may be used as long as I get mentioned.

A feminine figure laid down on the roof of an empty building, dressed in a black body suit complete with a black cape and hood. Green eyes, hidden behind a pair of multi-frequency lenses, scanned the exterior of the building several feet away. Her long, pale-green arms cradled a multi-function sniper rifle lovingly as she positioned it. Standing on the ledge, next to her, was a small pink figure wearing a pair of goggles and a black harness. The woman's lips moved slightly, sub-vocalized words being transmitted through the ultra-sensitive microphone currently nestled against the hollow of her throat.

"S1 ready. Phase one, go."

On the other side of the building, four guards marched. Dressed in matching heavy jackets against the cold, they were black-mirrored sunglasses and helmets that masked any sign of individuality. Each carried an assault rifle slung on his back.

"Hello, boys…"

The four guards turned, startled. They saw a young, teenaged woman standing in a casual, seductive pose. She had dark red hair, set above a pale skinned face. A pair of what appeared to be ordinary sunglasses were pushed up on her head, revealing a pair of bright green eyes. She was clad in a thin, bright green jumpsuit that hugged her body curves tightly, revealing an athletic form that would do any cheerleader proud.

She was standing on her left leg, right leg slightly bent, with her right hand held behind her back. She smiled, mischievously and seductively, and brought her left hand up to her lips. She kissed her gloved fingertips and then held the hand out, palm out. Looking at the largest guard, she blew across the palm, blowing a kiss.

The guard just had time to notice the young girl's hand was glowing green before a bolt of plasma-energy flew across the distance between them, knocking him unconscious. The girl's right hand whipped forward, revealing a sleek black plastic pistol in her hand. The woman fired, finger moving with trained skill against the trigger. The second and third guard slumped as the pistol found their mark.

The fourth guard pulled his rifle from behind his back. The woman, seeing she wouldn't have time to aim the pistol a third time, hit the ground and rolled toward the man. As he attempted to point the rifle down, she lashed out with one foot, sending the man flying back against the wall of the building. The man slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The third guard had managed to push an alarm transmitter on his belt before getting shot. Bright lights turned on, as an alarm began to sound.

The woman glanced at the fourth guard, the one she had to kick to knock out. "I wish I had mother's figure." she muttered.

The sniper/observer heard, her sister's words transmitted by a matching throat-microphone to the earphones built into her sunglasses' ear pieces. "Mom's or Mommy's?" she asked. She aimed the rifle carefully and pulled the trigger, taking out one of the spotlights. She began moving to target the next spotlight.

On the ground, the red-haired woman was throwing plasma balls at the spotlights in front, alternating hands. "Either, really." she said. "If I did, that fourth guard would have still been staring long enough for me to have shot him, too."

"Show off." The sniper's voice held no trace of rebuke, merely a calm statement of fact.

The red haired woman smiled as she saw some new guards charging from the front door. "Show time, you mean." she said and leapt back. Her right hand once more clutched the black pistol, while her left hand threw a large blast of green energy. The guards ducked down to dodge the energy blast, allowing the woman to snap off several shots even as she sought cover. "Phase two, go."

The black haired woman, on the roof, stood up. One hand gently picked up the small, pink figure and set it in her pocket. "Ready, Rina?"

"Ready!" squeaked the goggles-wearing mole rat.

The woman spread her arms wide, clutching the material of her cape. Electrical energy surged into the cape alone special fibers, causing the cape to stiffen, forming a hang-glider like configuration. The woman leapt from the building, trusting her sister to keep the guards to busy to spot a patch of black night flying through the sky.

The red-haired woman sheltered behind an upraise in the ground, one of the points she had used originally to sneak up on the four guards. Now, it offered protection from their reinforcements. She had managed to take two more out with pistol fire, but they were now returning fire too fast for the woman to risk taking time to aim her shots. Instead, she poked the pistol out from the edge of the sheltering upraise and pulled the trigger, firing at random.

The black haired woman flew straight at the back wall of the building. At the last second, she tilted her cape-wing up, catching an updraft from the edge of the building. Inertia, lift, and gravity combined to bring the woman's body right against the rough surface of the building. Her black gloves and boots pressed against the side of the building, adhering as if magnetized. Thousands of tiny, electrically activated hairs in the gloves and boots allowed her to stick to the side of the building like a human fly. The electrical charge in the cape, meanwhile, stopped flowing. The cape returned to its limp, flowing form. The woman climbed, quickly but silently, up to a window. Once there, a quick scan confirmed there were no electronic sensors focused on the glass.

"Need a hand, Rina…" the woman said, softly. Her pet mole rat obediently climbed out of its pocket and crawled across the woman's torso and arm, up to the window. In its hands, it was carrying a small suction cup. The mole rat licked the cup and then pressed it up against the glass, holding the cup in place. The woman reached out with one hand to the window, just using one hand and her boots to hold her affixed in defiance to gravity. She carefully ran a fingertip in a circle around the suction cup the mole rat was holding. A synthetic diamond claw, built into the glove's finger tip, cut through the window glass. With a small squeak of pleasure, the mole rat tugged gently on the suction cup, pulling the round piece of cut-out glass, and sat it in the black-clad woman's hand. The mole rat then scampered in through the window.

"Rina's in." the woman muttered softly, just barely loud enough for the microphone around her neck to send it to her sister's sunglasses/earphones.

The mole rat managed to short-circuit the simple alarm rigged to the window frame, then unlocked the window. Moving as silently as a cat, the black clad woman opened the window up and slipped into the room. "I'm in." she said. "Phase three, go."

The naked mole rat dashed over to the black-clad woman's leg and began climbing fearlessly up it, to regain its customary pocket.

On the ground, the green-clad, red haired woman pulled a small, yellow-painted sphere from an ankle-pouch. The sphere was about the size of a ping-pong ball, with a black band around the middle. She sent a small surge of plasma-energy into the ball, activating it, and then threw the ball up into the air. Her sunglasses automatically blackened as she closed her eyes tightly.

The guards, totally unprepared, found themselves for a second staring into a light as bright as the sun. The woman lifted her head, seeing the guards groping around blindly. She smirked and ran for the main doors. "Understood." she said, as she slipped inside. "Prepare for phase four."

The two women moved through the building, almost completely unhindered. Two technicians, standing in the pathway of the black-haired woman, fell unconscious before even seeing the dart-pistol wielding ninja-girl. Several guards gave chase to the red haired woman, mistakenly dashing into a room they thought she had gone into. Instead, she had been hiding behind the door. She slammed it closed, and used one glowing hand to weld the door shut. Finally, the black haired woman found herself at the doorway to the building's most secure area. Two very alert guards were standing in the only entrance way to the area.

"Phase four, go." the black-haired woman whispered. "Got two guard dogs that need to be distracted."

"Ready to distract." the red-haired woman whispered back. She rubbed her green gloved hands together, smiling in anticipation, then rushed into the guards' dining hall. Ten or twelve guards were in there, sitting and eating. Smirking, she threw a huge plasma ball at one table, blasting trays of food everywhere. "Food fight!" she yelled, scooping up a handful of mashed potatoes from an abandoned tray and throwing it at one of the startled guards. The guards' weapons were stacked by the kitchen entrance way, so that the guards couldn't try to shoot her.

A few guards actually grabbed food items to throw back at the apparently deranged woman. One guard, a little more clear headed, pulled out a handheld CB unit. "The intruder is in the dining hall! She's got us pinned down… come at once!"

The two guards glanced down at the radios on their belts, then began moving toward the dining hall. They passed a black box as they dashed past, the box apparently some piece of equipment. As they thundered down the hall, the box shape slumped, revealing itself as a woman wrapped in a black cape. She stood up and calmly walked to the door the guards had abandoned. She pulled her left sleeve up, revealing a high-tech looking mini-computer strapped to her forearm. She took a cable from the computer and placed it against a keypad on the door the guards had been guarding.

The mini-computer hummed and beeped. The door slid open. "I'm in." she whispered. She looked around. Her glasses revealed a net of moving laser beams, mixed in with motion sensors. Anything moving too fast, or triggering one of those beams, would set off an alarm. In addition, the beams were set too close together for a human to slip through.

Too close together for a human, yes. Mole rat, no. The black-clad figure knelt down and once again took her mole rat out of her pocket. "Ok, Rina, just like we practiced. Get the mini-CD, get back. Ok?"

"Aye aye!" squeaked the mole rat.

The woman smiled. "Good girl. Go."

The hairless rodent moved into the room, slowly. The special lenses in its goggles, similar to the sunglasses its owner wore, allowed the mole rat to easily see the laser grid. It hopped, ducked, and wove her way through the grid, never moving fast enough to set off the motion sensors. It reached the other end of the room, where a mini-CD was set on a pedastel, and carefully picked it up in in its fore-paws.

The red haired woman, in the mess hall, was pinned down from two sides. She couldn't move further into the mess hall without risking the guards there grabbing her or getting their weapons, and a squad of guards with weapons were gathered outside the mess hall. "Getting hot in here." she said, even as she threw two more plasma balls. Her dart pistol was back in ithe hidden holster set in the hollow of her back..

"Can you extract, method one?" asked the black haired woman, watching as her pet held the mini-CD up in triumph.

"Negative." admitted the red-haired woman. The guards outside were clustered around to the hall and stairs, and the mess hall had no convenient windows outside. "Down and windows all blocked."

"Up it is." said the woman. She took careful aim. "Rina! Yo-yo time!".

A black cable claw shot from a launcher in the woman's right sleeve, flying straight through the laser grid. The tip of the bacle struck at the center of the braced molerat's harness, affizing tightly. The cable reel automatically reversed, pulling fast enough to send the mole rat flying through the air. The mole rat held on firmly to the mini-CD, even as it's body smacked into the woman's gloved right hand. The alarms, triggered by the mole-rat's flight through the air, begin to blare out.

The guards, startled, turned as they heard the new alarm go off. The red haired woman, expecting it, simply leapt straight up. Her gloved hands slapped against the ceiling, sticking as if glued, and she twisted her body further upwards. Her feet kicked up against an air-duct cover, sending the cover flying, and she vanished into the building's air ducts before any of the guards could think to stop her.

Inside the vault room, the black hair woman turned and ran toward the closing doors. Seeing the doors were closing two fast, she dropped the mole rat onto the ground and stuck her hands between the closing doors. The woman grunted, sweat beading on her face. Her hands begin to glow, bright green, as she shoved against the two doors with all her strength. With a defeated hiss, the doors slumped back, partially melted. The woman and the mole rat crawled through the opening.

The black haired woman yanked an air-duct cover out and set Rina inside the duct. "Up and out." she said. "If I don't make it, you know who to give the disk to.". The woman placed the disk on the back of the mole-rat's harness, fastening some straps to hold the small disk in place.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." the mole rat said, then begin scrambling upwards. The woman climbed into the vent and followed, leaving a small black-and-red box on the cover below.

The red haired woman pushed her way out of one of the roof's air-ducts and climbed out. She glanced arround.

"K!" squeeked the pink and black mole rat, rushing across the roof.

"Rina!" said the woman, bending down to pick it up. "Where's S?" she asked.

"Right here.". The black haired woman wriggled out of the air-duct the mole rat had exited. "Ready to go?"

"Ready." the red haired woman said. She tapped a control on her pack. Two bright green metal wings slid out of the sides of the pack. She handed the mole rat back to her sister, with the disk, and then wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. "Let's go."

"Go!" agreed the black haired woman. The red haired woman's jet pack ignited, lifting the two sisters into the sky.

A hidden missile launcher, near the building, activated. It turned, spotting the heat-trail of the rocket pack, and took aim.

"Heat seaker!" yelled the red haired woman, as alert lights flashed on her glassed. She hid the release buckles, causing her rocket/wing pack to keep flying without her.

The black haired woman spread her arms out, the cape once more stiffening out to form a hang-glider like shape. Her sister perched carefully on her back, becoming just a rider.

The missile slammed into the flight pack, producing a brilliant red fireball that backlit the two female figures as they glided to a landing point.

Near the ground, the red haired woman leapt off. The black haired woman, pushed down by her sister's leap, managed to land on her hands and knees. The cape turned limp, draping around her.

"Yahoo!" yelled the red-haired woman. "Chalk up a win for Team Possible 2.0!"

"Most impressive, girls."

The red-haired woman turned, to face a much older woman wearing an eye patch. The black haired woman quickly got to her feet, standing by her sister.

"Must impressive." went on Dr. Betty Director. "Extraction was a bit hasty, but you managed to get the disk. Of course, your parents might have been able to get the disk AND get out without setting off the alarms."

The red-haired woman shrugged. "Hey… we're the younger generation. We like it loud."

The black-haired woman cleared her throat. "Actually, director, there were too many guards to risk a pure stealth approach. It was only by having Kasy serve as a distraction that I was able to sneak in and actually get the disk. Even then, I think we could have gotten out without setting off the vault alarms, except there were more guards there during our assault then our initial intelligence briefing indicated."

"Never rely 100 on what someone else tells you." said Dr. Director, reaching up to point at her eye patch. "I did once, and this is what I got.". She paused for a moment. "Still, an excellent test. Consider yourselves in, assuming all the guards wake up from their plasma stuns and the knock-out darts you two used."

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Kasy excitedly. She turned, hands out. Sheki, for once grinning as widely as Kasy, eagerly slapped her own hands against Kasy's.

"Boo-shaw!" said Sheki. Rina, in Sheki's pocket, poked her head up and through the mini-CD, the target of the testing exercise, into the air.

Several feet away, listening in with a parabolic micraphone, Kim frowned. "Boo-shaw? They've been spending too much time with the tweebs."

"Relax, Kim." said Shego. "You're just upset our little girls are going to join Global Justice."

"Just as probationary agents!" said Kim quickly. "They're still just fifteen."

"And how young were you when we first met?" asked Shego. "Relax, Kim. We've trained them as well as we could, and we'll keep watching them… unobtrusively. But we can't hold them back."

"I know." sighed Kim, setting the microphone down.

"Tell you what." said Shego. "Let's head back to the office, and we can get started listing everything the twins did wrong for their debriefing."

"I thought you said we trained them as well as possible?" said Kim.

Shego smirked. "Part of training is making sure you know that you're not perfect." she said. "Bet I can think of five things they did wrong before you can."

"What's the winner get?" said Kim.

"Well, the twins are probably going to want to go out to celebrate getting their GJ status." said Shego. "You win, we have a nice, romantic evening, just the two of us. I win, we break out the green scarves."

Kim grinned. "Either way, we both win. You're on."

_Hope you enjoyed this glimpse of Sheki and Kasy as teenagers. Rina Molerat is one of Rufus's off spring, and as such has Rufus's intelligence and limited speech capability. Her name is homage to the great Kigo artist Rina Cat, who has done some great illustrations including one of Kasy and Sheki, age approximately five._


	2. Chapter 2

Team Possible version 2.0 Chapter 2

"Careful! Careful!"

The large wooden crate was gingerly taken from the large cargo airplane. Painted on the sides of the box were a variety of transporting instructions, ranging from "This side up" to "Handle with extreme care". The most unusual instruction, however, was painted on the front. "Open this box with the crowbar found inside".

The cargo handlers set the crate down inside the large hanger, in front of the privately chartered cargo plane. "Now what?" one of the two handlers asked his supervisor, hoping to get done soon. The hanger was not air-conditioned, and being inside a powered exo-frame kept the handler from wiping sweat from his face.

The supervisor checked the data-cuff on his left forearm. "It just says to take the crate out and leave it here." reported the supervisor. "Come on, let's lock up here and get on to the next one."

For a few minutes, after the airport employees had left, the hanger was quiet. One side of the large wooden crate, the one marked 'Open this box with the crowbar found inside', suddenly fell over. A man, apparently in his early thirties, stood just behind where the wooden wall had been. He was dressed in a bright white business suit, matching his prematurely white hair. His right hand was in his pocket, jingling a pair of coins. "Ah… the only way to travel." he said.

A woman stepped out beside him. A few years younger, her hair had been chemically treated to appear made of metallic gold. She was dressed in a tight fitting red cocktail dress that set off her well toned, athletic body. "So, where are we today?" she asked, holding a champagne glass in her left hand. She sipped. "Paris again? London?"

"In the colonies, I'm afraid. " said the man, stepping out of the crate. "Middleton, to be precise."

"Middleton? It sounds so… middle class." the woman said with a sniff.

"Now now, my dear." he chided her. "It is the North American training center for potential Global Justice agents, and the home base for certain… potential playmates."

"Remember, Deven." said the woman. "You promised me something interesting. Running with the bulls was such a bore."

"Not as exciting as I had hoped." admitted Deven. "It appears there is only so much military-grade genetic engineering can do. Still, you were magnificent killing that head bull with just your high heals, Leigh."

"Come, Deven." said Leigh. "Let us find us some new playmates."

Sheki glanced at the mini-computer strapped to her left wrist. She hurried through the halls of Middleton High, afraid she would be late. No, there he was...Petey (pronounced P.T.) Pablo, a recent transfer student from Spain, was at his locker. He looked up, his brown eyes twinkling under his long, dark brown hair.

"Hello there, seniorita Sheki."

"Oh, hi, Petey..." said Sheki, smiling. "How are you today?"

"Very well, gracias." said Petey. "And you? Did anything exciting happen to you recently?"

Well, my sister and I passed a grueling combat and infiltration capability test and were approved as probationary members of a semi-secret, world-wide crime fighting organization... thought Sheki. "Oh, nothing much." Sheki said.

"Well, perhaps I will see you later, seniorita." said Petey. He glanced over Sheki's shoulder. "Oh, hola, Kasy."

Sheki whirled. There, sure enough, was her sister. The two were obviously related; one glance at the creamy-green skin and their emerald green eyes could show that. In hair and temperament, the two were very different. Sheki's waist-length black hair, with a tint of green, was currently pulled back into a pony-tail by a silver and emerald clasp. Kasy's red hair reached to between her shoulder blades, and was brushed to make it appear puffier. Sheki was dressed in a pale green blouse and a pair of loose fitting black cargo pants. Kasy was currently wearing a 'Monique Chic' original (bought with a family discount, even if Monique was only an honorary aunt)... a green top that reached from Kasy's left shoulder to her right side, leaving her right shoulder, most of her left side under the arm, and her bellybutton exposed. Lower down, she was wearing a green skirt of the same color that reached to her ankles; however, it was slit down one side. While Sheki was wearing a pair of low-heeled black shoes, Kasy was wearing a pair of high-healed shiny green boots. Perched on Kasy's left shoulder was a pink mole rat, wearing a pair of black goggles.

"Hi, Pete." said Kasy, smiling.

"Please, it is Petey... Pee-tee." said Petey. "I must be going to art class. Hasta la vista, chicas."

Sheki sighed.

Kasy tisked.

"You're major crushing on him. You know that, right?" Kasy said.

"Crushing!" squeaked Rina, the twins' pet mole rat.

"I am not crushing!" said Sheki, her face turning a little darker green as she blushed.

"If you ain't crushing, why the blushing?" asked Kasy, rhetorically. "I repeat: You are major crushing."

"Hey, at least I'm not like you!" protested Sheki. "Kasy Ann, the girl who'd chase anything that looks good in a pair of tight jeans, male or female. Still trying to date the entire football team AND the cheerleading squad?"

"Hey, why save the Kasy for just one gender, right?" said Kasy. She smiled, as always letting any criticism just slide right off.

Sheki sighed. "Ok, maybe I'm crushing on him just a little. I can't help it... he's got that gorgeous accent, and those muscles..."

Kasy shrugged. "Hey, if that's the type you like. It's just..."

"Just what?" asked Sheki.

"He reminds me of someone..." said Kasy. She scratched her head. "I just can't figure out who."

Sheki glanced at her wrist-computer. "I've got to get going on my next class. See you this afternoon in gym."

Kasy groaned. "Right. I still can't believe who's teaching it..."

"Could be worse!" called Sheki. "Could be Principal Barkin..."

TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

The loud whistle echoed through the gym. The teenagers gathered in one corner immediately stopped talking as a figured, dressed in a jet black jumpsuit, strode forward.

"Ok, lades and gentlemen, welcome to another day of self defense training. Or, as I call it, pain dealing 101."

Several students had laughed at the line the first day of class. None of them laughed now.

"Today's class deals with dealing with multiple assailants. You, you, and… you."

The woman pointed to two random students, then moved to point at Kasy.

Sheki sighed in relief. So far, every class, either she or Kasy had been selected as part of the initial demonstration group. Considering the two girls had been learning how to fight since birth, the demonstrations were surprisingly difficult. Considering who the teacher was, however, it wasn't that surprising.

"Ok…" the teacher said. She stepped backed, gesturing. "Attack me."

Kasy circled, slowly. The other two students mirrored her approach. While they lacked Kasy's and Sheki's long training, time in the class had taught them caution. The other two students were two of the larger students in the class, both on the football team. Kasy was probably the only one of the three who didn't outweigh the teacher. But all three of them knew, if the teacher wanted to, she could defeat them easily.

The woman stepped back again. "Rule one. Always be aware of where your opponents are. Rule two…"

Before any of the three students could react, the woman suddenly darted forward. She grabbed the first of the two football players, shoving him backwards toward Kasy and the other football player. Kasy ducked, rolling out of the way, while the two football players fell tangled together.

"…be ready to take the offensive when you see an advantage." said the teacher, not even breathing hard. "Rule three. Seek to use your opponents against each other. Rule four…"

"Know when to shut the hell up." muttered Kasy, softly. Not softly enough.

The gym teacher glared at Kasy. "What was that?"

"Nothing, mom." said Kasy.

"Middleton High School." said Leigh, tilting her head. She glanced around the small, vacant storage room the two were occupying. "Such exotic places you take me to, Deven."

Deven smiled. "Not the Taj Mahal, I admit. But it has it's charms." He gestured to a large TV Set, which was currently displaying an instant repeat from one of several hidden camera, showing Shego and Kasy fighting.

"Now we're stooping to taking on gym teachers?" asked Leigh. "What next, the janitors?"

"Shego Possible." said Deven. "Still considered by many to be one of the most dangerous women in the world, even though she now works for Global Justice."

Leigh looked over the figure in the image. She waved her hands in a cryptic fashion through thin air; the image zoomed in on Shego, dodging a high kick from Kasy. "Hmmm…. Quick… powerful. Who's the young girl she's fighting. "

"Kasy Ann Possible, one of her two daughters. The other is Sheki Go Possible… all three share that same skin tint, an apparent side effect of their powers. " said Deven.

"And their father?"

Deven smiled. "A rather interesting story about that, actually. Shego's DNA was used by the late Dr. Drakken to impregnate a second woman… Kim Possible."

"Ah… the great Kim Possible." said Leigh, her voice darkly ironic. "I considered what a match might be like against her."

"Far too strenuous." said Deven. "Her fighting abilities are legendary, but she doesn't really have anything except her fighting to recommend her. Shego, on the other hand, has both the ability to project plasma and the skills of a master thief."

"Kasy and Sheki share her abilities?" said Leigh, smiling.

"Her plasma abilities, yes." said Deven. He cleared his throat. "There appear to be a few differences between the two girls, mostly in how they use their powers. Assuming we have Shego captured when they are not present, and our game over in time, I doubt they will be a factor."

Leigh held up a hand. "No. Not Shego, not for the game."

"I don't understand." said Deven.

The screen, the replay over, switched to a live feed. The class had been separated into small groups, with one member of each team being picked to be the 'victim'. Kasy and Sheki, in different groups, had just backed into each other. With barely a glance between them, they suddenly switched groups… Kasy leaping at the three that had been 'hunting' Kasy, Sheki using a sudden floor-sweep kick to knock two of Kasy's previous opponents down.

Leigh pointed at the screen. "Those two. The young ones."

"Robbing the cradle, Leigh?" said Deven. He stroked his chin, considering. "And here, I thought you preferred experience."

"Jealous?" purred Leigh. She stood up, moving close to Deven. "There's no reason to be… All I want to do is to play with them. For me… please?"

"Of course, dear." said Deven. "Whatever, and whoever, your little heart desires for the game."

Leigh smiled. "I can hardly wait."

Sheki checked to make sure she had all the latest assignments downloaded to her wrist-computer, and logged off the school computer.

"Got it all?" asked Kasy, busy petting Rina.

"Yeah… let's go." said Sheki. "We got to meet mom at the parking lot."

Kasy and Sheki headed out to the parking lot. A few students were leaving in their private vehicles, while other students were climbing into their parents hover-vans and land vehicles.

"Where is she?" asked Kasy, looking around.

"Right over there." said Sheki. She turned to the other students. "INCOMING!"

The various students and parents, used to this, either braced themselves or flattened themselves against the nearest flat surface. Sheki crouched, clutching Rina Molerat in her arms. Kasy stood firm, watching calmly.

What felt like a wall of wind smashed across the parking lot, heralding the arrival of the Kimminator Mark Four. The advanced military-grade hover engines hummed and crackled as the vehicle halted a few inches in front of Kasy and Sheki. The color-changing panels covering the surface were currently tuned to jet black, with animated green flames licking over the rounded nose and the stubby fin-wings emerging from the sides and top. The side of the vessel hissed open, folding out to form a ramp and doorway.

Sheki straightened up, making sure Rina was ok. "You ok, Rina?"

"Noisy." complained Rina Molerat, then climbed back into one of Sheki's hip pockets.

"Look at it this way…" said Kasy. "Would you really prefer a boring old minivan?"

"YES." said Sheki, only half-joking as she climbed up the ramp.

"I heard that!" the warm, synthesized voice was familiar to Kasy and Sheki from many family trips.

"Hi, KIGO." said Sheki. "Mom still insisting on flying manual?"

"It's quite unfair." complained KIGO. "I'm fully calibrated for this new body, why else would she be taking me on this mission?"

"MISSION?" said Sheki and Kasy in unison.

"Hold it, you two!" said Shego, from the controls. She gestured at the seats. "Sit down, buckle up."

Kasy and Sheki glanced at each other, then each stuck out a hand. Sheki's hand was flat, while Kasy's hand was curled into a fist. Kasy shrugged and began strapping herself into the seat behind Shego, while Sheki sat down next to her mom.

"What's this about a mission, mom? Are we going along?" asked Sheki as she fastened the straps on.

"No, it's just for mommy and me." said Shego firmly. "Kim called me after gym class."

"Bad guys? Super robots?" asked Kasy eagerly.

"Emergency meeting at the world council." said Shego. "Kim and I are going to be work security… Kim's probably going to be stuck assisting Dr. Director.". She reached for the controls, the KIGO leaping into the sky, the g-forces pressing on the family.

"When do you have to leave?" said Sheki. "What's the emergency."

"Couldn't tell you, kitten, even if I knew." said Shego. "As for leaving… Kim already packed and got a ride to the Council Base on Luna with Ron's dad. I'm headed there after dropping you kids at home."

-Gratuitous cut scene, to clip of Ron's dad and Kim getting into a passenger liner.-

"Thanks for letting me ride with you on this business flight, Mr. Stoppable. Kind of odd, both you and me going to be working on the moon." said Kim.

"I'm an actuary. I can work anywhere." replied Mr. Stoppable.

-Back-

"How long you going to be gone?" asked Kasy.

"Probably a couple days." said Shego. "Depends on how long the meeting takes. You two behave… we didn't have time to arrange someone to watch you guys, so we're going to have to trust you on your own."

"Entering Possible Residence Air Space" announced KIGO, covering up Kasy's cheer.

"What was that?" said Shego, as she tapped a combination into a keypad.

"Nothing, nothing." said Kasy, trying to sound innocent.

"Landing pad is being lit up. Vehicle Disablers shut off." announced KIGO, monitoring the house's activities.

Shego snorted. "Just don't make a mess, ok? Too much of a mess, that is." She landed the Kimminator smoothly, letting Kasy and Sheki off.

Kasy, Sheki, and Rina watched as the Kimminator Mark Four leapt for the black inky heights of outer space.

"Ok, both are parents are out of town… and out of planet… for the weekend." said Kasy. "You know what this means?"

"HOUSE PARTY!" shrieked the three young girls (counting Rina).


	3. Chapter 3

Sheki Go and Kasy Ann Posible are somewhat orriginal charachters created by me, NoDrog. Permission is granted to draw them or use them in your own work, but please mention me as the originator. 

Sheki and Kasy's outfits inspired by HazuraSinner's artwork, which can be seen at hazurasinner . deviantart . com/

Not a lot of action in this mini-chapter, basicly a 'Day in the life' scene which doesn't do much to advance the plot. On the other hand, we get to see that Sheki isn't the only Possible twin able to be sneaky when she wants to be.

WARNING! Very rough draft. If someone wants to spell check this for me, please let me know.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Although Sheki and Kasy had shared a bedroom when they were younger, both girls insisted on seperate bedrooms when the new house had been built. The resulting rooms displayed the differences between the two girls' personalities.

Kasy's bedroom tended to be rather messy; training equipment, books, and clothes littering the floor. The walls were decorated by an ever-changing variety of movie and holo-vid posters, showing whatever actors and actresses that Kasy felt to be the most 'drool-worthy'. Sheki's room, on the other hand, was always neat. 'A place for everything and everything in it's place'.

Molerats are a burrowing species; the ammount of clutter in Kasy's room was one of the two reasons why Rina Molerat preferred to sleap with Kasy. There was always something to crawl under and hide. The other reason was that Rina, like her sire Rufus, liked to sleep a lot. While Sheki was a relentless early bird, most weekends Kasy preferred to sleep in.

Most weekends.

"Come on, Rina, we got a party to get ready for!" crowed Kasy, hopping out of bed the moment the buzzer on her computer terminal went off.

"Wha' goin' on?" squeeked Rina, muzzily sitting up as she watched Kasy pull off her green pajamas and pulled on a purple shirt and blue jeens.

"It's P-Day, Rina... Party Day!" said Kasy. "With the moms out of the house, we can have the grand-mother of all house parties, and still clean up before they get home."

"Oh, good, you're up." said Sheki, appearing at the door. She too was dressed casual, in a light pink shirt and light blue jeans. A pink bow pulled her lusterous jet-black hair into a casual ponytail. "I need your help starting on fixing the snacks for the party, and then go get the soda."

"Right..." said Kasy. "Last one downstairs is a rotten egg.".

The two teenage sisters ran toward the stair banisters. Instead of using the stairs, however, both went over the railing... Kasy whooping as she jumped, Sheki executing a cat-like leap onto the railing itself, then dropping easily to the ground floor. Both girls landed lightly on the floor below, then rushed to the kitchen.

The kitchen was as well equipped as the rest of the house. Since most of the cooking was actually done by Shego, the kitchen was decorated in green and black.

While Sheki started pulling stuff from the cabinets, Kasy turned on one of the old-fashioned gas burners on the stove. Ignoring the pilot light cotnrols, Kasy waved a hand over the burner, using a touch of plasma power to ignite it.

"Two Sheki-and-Kasy style omelettes, coming up." some Sheki, busy mixing ingrediants in a bowl. "According to the schedule I figured out last night, if we both work together, we'll be ready when the guests start showing up at 6 PM."

"Relax, Sheki..." said Kasy, gettting a frying pan ready. "This is going to be the best party EVER."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"This is going to be the best party ever!" - crackled through the intereor of the Surprise Showers flower delivery van. The back of the van was crowded with monitors and high-tech surveilance equipment, lit by a glow panel set in the roof of the van. Deven currently set in front of a large console, watching as Kasy and Sheki discussed plans over breakfast.

"Excelent work planting those bugs last night, Leigh." said Deven. "Hopefully, it wasn't too streneous.".

"Oh, no." said Leigh. She was casually draped over another chair in the van, sniffing at a bouquet of roses held in one hand. "Getting by the motion-sensitive laser grid made an excelent warm-up session for my usual morning run."

"Well, the changes to the island should be done by tonight." said Deven. "And then, we'll give the Possible twins a work out."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Kasy opened the door. The lighting inside the house, after a quick reprogramming by Sheki, flashed and pulsed in time with the shatter-rock music being pumped through the house's PA system.

"Hey, Peter!" said Kasy, grinning.

"Por favor, Miss Kasy, it is Petey..." said Petey, smiling at Kasy. He held up a bottle. "A thank you, for inviting me."

Kasy took the bottle, holding it up for a second to read the label to make sure it was non-alcaholic grape juice. "Come on inside... I think Sheki is in the kitchen." said Kasy, then moved to put the botte on the drink table.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Spoken word music. It's the next coming thing." said a serious faced teenager to Sheki. "Shatner was a visionary."

"Uh-huh..." said Sheki, not really paying attention as she took a pan of toasted cheese cubes from the over. Since she was in a rush, she had not bothered with trying to find an oven mit; instead, a thin layer of plasma coated her hand, protecting her from the heat in a similiar method to the way it protected her when she was throwing fireballs. This particular technique was one which was a Sheki orriginal, not originating with either Kasy or their mother.

Rina, wearing a pair of molerat sized oven mits (Sheki had no idea where Uncle Ron had gotten them from) quickly began transfering the hot breaded cheese cubes onto a serving tray.

"Have you ever heard his post-humouresly released album, 'Shatner Classics'?" asked the boy.

"Si, I have." said Petey, coming into the kitchen. "My grandfather has often wondered why it was not used more often..."

'...as a means of torture' Petey thought, but did not say.

"Petey!" said Sheki happily, turning off the plasma 'gloves' and hugging him. "I'm glad you could come... I thought you always spent your weekends out with your grandfather?"

"When he heard that you and Kasy were throwing a party, he insisted I come." said Petey.

"Tray ready!" squeeked Rina.

"Ok, good." said Sheki. She grabbed up the platter of cheese cubes. "Petey, can you grab that bag of chips, please? The snack table is getting pretty empty."

"No problem, seniorita..." said Petey. He gave a little bow. "Your slightest wish is my command."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"What am I doing here?" grumbled Ann Tagonist. "This party is like, so lame."

"It's great!" said Karma. "Come on... practicly everyone from school is here. No adults, No chaperones..."

"No beer." said Ann. "Only the tan-less twins would have a house party with no parents and no beer."

"Come on, it's still a great party." said Karma. "You don't have to drink to have a good time. Relax."

"I'm in their house. Me!" said Ann. "They're mutants... you know that, right?"

"Ann, we've known them since we were kids!" said Karma. "Ok, so they have a skin condition... so what? Lots of people are albinos."

"They are NOT albinos, albinos do not have red and black hair!" said Ann. "And anyway, their skin is greenish! Green!"

"You're just upset that you're the one kid in school Kasy hasn't hit on yet." joked Karma.

"Like I'd want her anyway!" said Ann. "She's the most shameless flirt on this planet, bar none!"

"What about Sheki, then?" said Karma.

"She's little miss perfect ice queen!" said Ann. "Teacher's pet... then goes panting over Petey. Like she's got a chance with a latin hunk like that."

"Hey, isn't that Petey and Sheki?" said Karma, pointing at the snack table.

"Oh my lord..." said Ann. "What, is it Mexico's be kind to geek's day?"

Karma sniffed. "Do you smell something burning?"

Ann looked arround. "I don't... my sweater!"

The back of the pink sweater Ann had tied arround her shoulders had a black scorch mark on it... as if someone had snubbed a ciggerette on it. Which was strange, because another of the ground rules had been no cigerettes inside the house. Ann dropped the sweater, grinding it underfoot to make sure the sweater wouldn't burn any more.

"All right, who was smoking and burned my sweater?" demanded Ann, looing arround. She didn't notice Kasy, hiding behind a pillar a few feet behind where Karma and Ann had been standing.

Kasy grinned and lifted one hand to her mouth, her pointer finger extended. She blew on the finger tip softly, like it was the barrel of an imaginary six-shooter. "Smoking." she said to herself, too softly for Ann or Karma to hear, and grinned.

"My aunt is going to freek when she sees this." said Ann, picking up the sweater and looking at it.

"Your aunt? Why? Bonnie seems kind of cool... I meen, for a grown up and all." said Karma.

"Yeah, but this was HER sweater." said Ann. "I just borrowed it for the party..."

Kasy waited for Ann and Karma to get out of range, and then walked back to circulate in the party. There had to be someone here... besides Ann... she hadn't flirted with yet. "Shouldn't have dissed Sheki like that." Kasy said softly, as if speaking to Ann. "I might have been willing to hit on you, AND leave that sweater unmarked." Kasy paused and considered. "Naaaaah."

(Ok, yes, Ann Tagonist is Bonnie Rottweiler (?sp?) niece. I have no plans, at the moment, to make Ann a reocurring charachter... but let me know if you think I should.)


	4. Chapter 4

-1Team Possible Version 2.0

Chapter 4

Breakfast at Tiffany's…. NOT.

The first thing Sheki Go Possible became aware of, upon awakening, was the fact that she had a headache. Not a figurative headache, such as the fact that her beloved twin sister was a bisexual attention and adrenaline junkie, but a literal, pounding, it-feels-like-someone-with-a-sledge-hammer-is-trying-to-break-out-of-my-skull headache. The second thing she was aware of was the fact that, wherever she was, she was not lying in her bed.

Some people might have sat up, shocked, at this realization. They may have said something inane like "Owww! Where are we? Where's the Tylenol?". Those people would obviously not have trained their whole lives to be become special agents, and had never given thought of what to do in that situation.

Sheki kept her breathing slow and calm, feining sleep. The surface she was laying on appeared to be some sort of inflatable mattress. There were no sheets laying on top of her, but fortunately the surrounding air was warm. The air smelled of fresh, green plants; a pleasant scent, but unlike the floral potpourri or the smell of plasma-created ozone that were the distinguishing scents of Sheki's home. Instead of either pajamas or her regular outfit, Sheki seemed to be dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt; a leather belt, holding what seemed to be a holstered pistol and either a coil of thin leather rope or a whip was around Sheki's waist.

Sheki cracked her eyes slightly. The room she was in appeared to be some sort of tent; judging by the light showing though the canvas, the tent was outside and it was morning. There were two inflatable mattresses; the one Sheki was laying on also held the slumbering form of Rina Molerat. On the other mattress was…

Kasy sat up, cradling her head. "Owww! Where are we? Where's the Tylenol?"

Sheki sighed to herself and also sat up, not quite as hastily as Kasy. There was no sign of any spy cameras or other people inside the tent, and hopefully no one was listening.

Kasy glanced around, rubbing her head. "Sheki… that party last night. We agreed… no alcahol, no smoking, no drugs… right?"

"Right." said Sheki, standing up and inspecting the clothing she was dressed in. The leather rope turned out to be a leather bullwhip, in good shape. At the foot of the bed was some leather boots, in exactly Sheki's size.

"Then why do I have a hangover?" groaned Kasy, sitting up. Kasy glanced down at herself. "And why am I dressed like this?"

Sheki glanced over at her sister. Kasy was dressed in a pair of tight fitting black shorts, a pair of heavy-caliber handguns holstered at her thighs. A black leather belt helped hold up the shorts, with a shiny metal buckle with a skull emblazoned on the front. A tight fitting white t-shirt and bra covered Kasy's chest. At the foot of her mattress was another pair of leather boots, these with a bit higher heel then the ones provided for Sheki.

"At the end of the party… that woman, remember?" said Sheki, concentrating. "She came in as the last guests were leaving…. Said she had an invitation for us. Then there was a hissing sound…"

"You think she gassed us?" said Kasy. She considered. The woman had been several years older then Kasy and Sheki, mid twenties, and extremely attractive. "Kinky."

Sheki rolled her eyes. "Come on… Let's find out where we are and what's going on."

Sheki picked up Rina, who stayed asleep. "Looks like the gas hit Rina harder then it did us."

"Is she ok?" said Kasy, her voice suddenly full of concern.

"Yeah, I think so." said Sheki. "She's just still sleeping."

A quick, but thorough, inspection of the tent revealed nothing usable. The tent was pitched on top of some hard rocky material; too flat and smooth to be completely natural, but not rough like concrete. The inflated mattresses and tent seemed to be imbedded into the stone, so they could not be moved; in addition, the tent lacked poles; instead, inflated 'vanes' stiffened the material. Except for what the girls wore, there was nothing usable in the tend for weapons or tools. Sheki's wrist comp and Kasy's cell-phone were both conspicuously absent.

Their search might have continued, except for a chiming sound outside the tent.

Sheki and Kasy glanced at each other, then Sheki pulled the pistol from her holster. It was an old fashioned six shooter, firing slower but larger bullets then the ones Kasy's guns used. There were currently five bullets in the gun, with additional reloads in the belt around Sheki's waist. Sheki adjusted the gun, turning the cylinder so a loaded chamber was in place and then cocking the hammer.

Seeing her sister's actions, Kasy took the pistol from her right thigh holster, cocking it. Her left hand remained empty, ready to plasma blast.

Sheki moved silently to the tent flap, holding up three fingers. Kasy nodded, to indicate she understood, and braced herself. After a silent count of three, Sheki pulled back the tent flap. Kasy leapt through, her gun going toward the direction the clinking noise had come from. Sheki followed, moving to stand behind her sister, her gun pointing the other way.

"Ah. Miss Possible and Miss Possible. Won't you be seated?"

Not seeing any sign of danger in front of her, Sheki turned cautiously to peek around her sister's head. An elaborate table had been set up, complete with a white table cloth, china plates, and polished silver utensils. There would four place settings, and four wood seats. The two seats opposite of Kasy and Sheki were occupied by a young woman, in her mid twenties, and a gentleman despite his prematurely silvering hair looked to be in his later thirties or early forties. The man was dressed in a formal black tuxedo, a black hat sat on the table beside him and a cane leaning against his chair. The woman was dressed in a formal white dress, the long sleeves draping down from her athletic arms. Despite the change of outfit, but Kasy and Sheki easily recognized her as the woman who had gassed the two of them. Both the couple and the table seamed out of place. The table and tent were both in the middle of a clearing, in the middle of what appeared to be a heavily forested tropical island. The mid-morning sun was warm but not too hot, a constant breeze keeping the clearing from being uncomfortable.

"Where are we?" snapped Kasy.

"Why, you're on my private island." said the man, picking up a glass of what appeared to be champagne. "Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Deven Chee, and this is my lovely traveling companion Lee O'Nardo."

"Why did you bring us here?" said Kasy angrily. She pointed the gun at the man's forehead, her finger taking up some of the slack off the trigger. Sheki, in the meantime, was studying Lee's dress closely; specifically, the long sleeves that hung down from Lee's arms, only moving when Lee moved her arms to pick up a glass of orange juice. There was a faint, mocking smile on Lee's lips, as if she knew something Kasy and Sheki didn't and was greatly enjoying herself at the twin's expense.

"Why, to play a game of course." said Deven, before taking a sip of champagne.

Kasy growled, then felt her sister's hand on her shoulders. Much to Kasy's surprise, Sheki had holstered her pistol and was moving to take the seat opposite of Deven. Her eyes had moved to stare at Deven's. He smiled blandly, matching her gaze.

"Sheki, what are you doing?" asked Kasy. "What if I have to shoot him?"

"It wouldn't help…" said Sheki.

Kasy gasped. Sheki ignored her sister, picking up one of the rolls from a basket in the middle of the table, and then threw it straight at Deven.

Deven didn't even flinch or blink as the roll reached his forehead… and passed straight through, coming out to hit a tree behind him.

Kasy blinked, then activated the safety on her gun. "Holograms?"

"Very good, Miss Possible!" said Deven, smiling at Sheki. "What gave us away?"

"A few details." said Sheki. "Mainly, the way Lee's sleeves didn't move in the wind."

Kasy sat down at the table, glancing suspiciously at the food. "So, where are you two, really, and what's this game?"

Lee smiled. "Don't be so impatient, kitten." she told Kasy. "We're at an identical table, watching holograms of you two, at the pyramid."

"Pyramid." repeated Sheki.

"The game consists of three challenges, and begins after we finish breaking fast together." said Deven. "The first two challenges you two may work together, and the third challenge will have Leigh facing off with Kasy, and myself against the lovely Sheki."

"What are the challenges?" said Sheki, ignoring the flattery.

"Ah, so eager to begin." said Deven, smiling. "The first challenge is to find the pyramid, the second to work your way through it. To find the pyramid… there is a path behind me, or at least behind my holographic projection."

Sheki nodded, her face in the intense expression she wore when busy trying to memorize a teacher's lecture or studying a new form of martial art.

"The path leads to the tallest tree on the island, where it then forks. One path leads to the pyramid, the other to a set of booby traps. Under the tree is a Logician… electronically simulated, of course."

"What's a Logician?" asked Kasy.

"A standard participant in logic puzzles." said Deven. "They are divided into three tribes. North Logicians always tell the truth, South Logicians always lie. The Mid-Logicians, being the result of breeding between the two main tribes, alternate in strict order, between lying and telling the truth."

"And you're not going to tell us which tribe he's from." said Sheki.

"Of course not." said Deven, smiling. "But enough talk of the game for now. Let's eat."

Kasy frowned. "How do we know this food hasn't been poisoned, or drugged?"

"My dear girl!" said Deven, sounding offended. "What in the world would make you think I would do something so… so uncivilized?"

"You did have me gas them." pointed out Lee. "I suppose a little… suspision… is in order."

"Very well." said Deven. He stood, or at least his hologram did. He placed a hand over his chest, covering where his heart was. "I, Deven Chee, as your host, hereby pledge that while you are my guests, however willingly or unwillingly, that I will neither poison nor drug your though any food or drink I have provided for you."

Sheki and Kasy glanced at each other… Sheki considered what she had seen of Deven and Lee so far, then shrugged slightly. Kasy's eyes widened slightly, then Kasy nodded faintly, accepting her sister's judgment.

"Very well." said Kasy, reaching down for a glass of orange juice. Sheki reached out, picking out a crescent roll and a butter serving dish.

Deven smiled. "Fascinating… Telepathic twins?"

"Perhaps." said Sheki, not wanting to abandon any edge…even though it was just a combination of shared experience and an ability to very minutely read each other's body language.

The breakfast was… interesting. The holograms were so convincing that Kasy asked Deven to pass a carafe of orange juice… and was surprised when her hands passed through the pitcher he held out.

After eating, Deven picked up a linen napkin and primly wiped off the corners of his mouth. "Ah, an excellent repast. Now, the game is afoot." . He picked up a fork and tapped it against the side of his water glass, reproducing the chiming noise that had drawn the two girls out of the tent.

Lee smiled and her image faded out; some change in the hologram projector made her smile visible an instant longer then the rest of her body. Deven began to fade, but then stopped when his image was only half faded. "Two other things about Logicians, my dear Sheki. They will only answer one question a day… and while they understand English, they will only respond in Logician."

With a smirk, Deven's image faded completely.

Kasy stood up, looking around. The path Deven had meant was obvious, it was the only path from the clearing. She set off it, quickly. Sheki frowned, her mind working on the logic puzzle. One question… Logician will either lie or tell the truth…. She followed Kasy, trusting Kasy to not lead her astray while Sheki's mind worked on the problem.

TEAM POSSIBLE VERSION 2.0

Kasy leaned against the tree. On the other side was a humanoid robot, looking like the spitting image of Deven. Sheki was crouched by the path, drawing in the dirt. She had sketched out a grid of boxes and was making marks in them with a stick, muttering under her breath. Rina Molerat had finally woken up and was staring at the marks Sheki was making, trying to decipher them.

Sheki sighed, standing up. "It's no good… if we're going to find where the pyramid is, we need to ask him at least two questions. I can't reduce it any further."

Kasy grinned. "Awwww…. And here I thought you were the brains of the team."

Sheki glared at her sister. "Kasy…. It's elemental binary logic. The best I got is 'Are you a mid-logician' and 'Is that the path to the pyramid'. If he answers the same to both questions, then we don't want that path. Otherwise, we do."

"Sheki, Sheki, Sheki." said Kasy. "I can find the answer in a single day."

"Ok, hot shot." said Sheki. "What would YOU ask him?"

"If this is really the tallest tree on the island." said Kasy. She turned, beginning to scramble up the tree.

Sheki blinked, then slapped herself on the forehead. "Talk about not seeing the forest for the trees…" she muttered to herself.

"You kay?" squeaked Rina.

Sheki flopped down to Rina. "I'm fine… but the next time I brag about outscoring Kasy on a test, remind me of this."

From the top of the tree, Kasy looked around the island. From up here, the path to the pyramid was easy to spot. It was a four sided pyramid, with the top point flattened off. Perched on the top of the pyramid was a helicopter. "Woo-hoo!" called Kasy, down to the ground where Sheki and Kasy were. "I see our ride home!"

TEAM POSSIBLE VERSION 2.0

"And score one for the red head." observed Lee. She was wearing a jet black leotard that clung to her athletic body, caressing every curve. She moved from the wall of monitors that showed Kasy climbing down from the tree, Sheki moving to be ready in case her sister feel.

"Ah, yes." said Deven. "Still, remember, there are two more challenges."

"I can't wait." purred Lee. She began to stretch, limbering up. Her eyes focused intently on a close up image of Kasy's smiling, cheerful face. Her pale green skin was delightfully framed by her short, bright red hair.

"Come into our parlor, said the spiders to the flies." said Deven. The screen he was looking at showed the complex chart of symbols, arrows, and lines Sheki had drawn on the ground. "This should prove a most amusing game."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Team Possible : Version 2.0

Chapter 5: Snakes crossed out on Planes /crossed out in Sewers

Kim Possible, Shego, and other characters property of Disney, used without permission, please don't sue.

Kasy, Sheki, Deven, and Lee are my not-so-original character. Permission is granted to use them in non-profit fan-art and fan-fics, as long as I get mentioned.

Sheki and Kasy stood outside of the metal pyramid. It looked to be about two stories high. The top of the pyramid was cut off, apparently to make a landing pad for the helicopter that Kasy had seen parked on top of the pyramid.

"So, whatya think." said Kasy. "Go inside or try climbing the outside?"

"Outside looks pretty slippery, and we don't have climbing gear." said Sheki. "Plus, from what we've seen of Lee and Deven so far, this is supposed to be a game. And breaking the rules of a game usually has penalties."

"Ok." said Kasy. She moved to the door of the pyramid. "Ready?"

Sheki braced herself, and checked to make sure Rina was in a pocket where she wasn't likely to get hurt. "Ready."

Kasy pushed the doors open and got ready, the two girls ready for anything…

Except a set of stairs leading upward, wrapped aground a wide cylinder that extended from the base of the pyramid up to the top. There was no sign of any assailants, booby traps, or other unpleasant surprises.

"Um… Challenge two?" said Sheki, pointing at the stairs.

"Not exactly challenging." said Kasy. "Of course, neither was the logic problem."

"Let's get climbing.". Sheki moved to the first step, testing her weight on it. "Remember, watch for pressure switches or other surprises."

"Right." said Kasy. Kasy waited for Sheki to get several steps ahead, and then began to follow.

The girls were about half a story up when Rina Molerat, looking behind, suddenly squeeked "Uh-oh". Kasy and Sheki turned arround. A panel, at the base of the stairs, had just slid back, revealing an underground ramp leading from the bottom step of the stairs. Before Kasy or Sheki could do anything else to react, the stairs collapsed down, forming a smooth, slick ramp. Crying out in surprise, Kasy, Sheki, and Rina Molerat found themselves sliding down the ramp, into the dark cavernous depths below.

The ramp ended abruptly, the three girls (two human, one naked-mole-rat-ian) landing on a soft cushioned surface. A metal panel slid closed, blocking off the ramp and leaving Sheki and Kasy in total darkness…

For about two seconds. Green, flickering illumination filled the area as both Kasy and Sheki raised plasma-glowing hands. The two seemed to be in some sort of underground cavern. A tunnel, the bottom of the tunnel covered in water, led away from the chamber… the only visible exit.

(Following scene inspired by HazuraSinner's artwork: " ")

"Rina, look for a branch or something." said Sheki.

"Why?" asked Kasy, even as the naked molerat scrambled to obey Sheki.

"We're underground. No sunlight." pointed out Sheki. "We don't know how long we'll be down here before we get a chance to recharge our powers, we should save them."

"Good point." admitted Kasy. She stopped her hand from glowing, leaving Sheki to provide the illumination.

"Found one!" squeaked Rina, pulling a dead, dry branch toward the two girls.

"Good work!" said Kasy. She picked the branch up, breaking off a few twigs from it to fashion a torch. She cast a small fireball at the end of the torch, igniting it.

As soon as a bright yellow flame was burning on the end of the branch, Sheki turned off her own plasma glow.

"Ok, let's go." said Kasy, cautiously stepping into the water. The water was only about calf-deep, leaving the tops of Kasy's boots comfortably above water.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Sheki, following her sister. Rina, not wanting to get wet, scrambled to one side of the tunnel where rough, exposed stones formed a sort of mole-rat bypass bridge.

"It's a game." said Kasy. "The only way out is forward."

Kasy took the lead, Sheki following close behind her. Rina scampered along the rocks, able to stay dry while the two girls waded through the water.

"What's that?" asked Sheki.

"What's what?" asked Kasy, stopping at once.

"I heard a hissing sound." said Sheki. "Almost like… snakes?"

"Snakes? Why did it have to be snakes." said Kasy, only half jokingly.

"Sssalutatttionssss, sssssmalll ssssisssstersssss…." hissed a voice. "Ssssstepping sssssoooo ssssssurely into the Sssserpant'sssss ssssssewer sssssancttttuary…."

Kasy and Sheki watched as a dark robed figure rose slowly and ominously from the dark water. The robe, whatever it was, was made of some water proof material that easily shed the liquid. The figure tossed its head, the hood of the cape falling back to reveal a giant yellow serpent's head on a long, flexible neck. From the sleeves of the robe emerged two more serpents heads, hissing eagerly.

Kasy thrust the torch into the Serpent's top head, as her other hand pulled one of the pistols she had been given. The serpent reacted with blinding speed, the main head reaching down to bite the burning end of the torch off. The two snake-head hands lashed out, trying to bite Kasy. Instead of being there, however, Kasy back flipped away from the snake-man.

Sheki began firing as soon as she saw her sister was clear. The pistol shots lit the dark tunnel, the first two bullets hitting the center torso of the serpent-man. It responded by hissing louder, its heads trying to jerk to Sheki. Sheki fired her last three bullets at the serpant man's three snake heads, then stuck gun back into her belt.

"Sheki, down!" shouted Kasy. Sheki needed no further encouragement… she took a deep breath, then flopped, letting her body weight pull her underwater. Kasy began firing, using both pistols… alternating between hands. Each shot went either into the Serpent-man's torso or one of his snake heads, but they might have been missing by a mile for all the serpent man reacted. Instead he stepped toward Kasy, ignoring Sheki in the water.

"Sssssuffer…" it hissed, the bullets doing nothing more then slowing it down slightly.

Kasy didn't say anything, merely dropping the now empty pistols. Her hands glowed, bright green flames forming around them.

Sheki surfaced, moving as quietly as she could. The cavern was lit by flickering green light; Sheki's view of the fight was blocked by the serpent-man's back, but she could make out what was happening. Every time of the snake heads tried to bite Kasy, it would have to retreat to avoid being hit by a plasma-coated fist. However, while Kasy only had two hands, the snake-man had three heads. Sooner or later, Kasy would tire and make a mistake.

Sheki considered her options. The snake-man, obviously some sort of android, had literally inhuman reflexes. So far, it had easily managed to avoid all of Sheki's and Kasy's attempts to hit it with plasma, and bullets had no effect on it. Sheki realized she would only have one chance.

Kasy back stepped, growling to match the snake-man's hissing. Whatever machinery operated this monster, it was fast… so far, despite her best attacks, all she had managed to do was singe its robe, revealing more yellowish-green scaled skin underneath. The fangs each serpent mouth featured look sharp enough to easily leave her bleeding, and could be equipped with any sort of poison. Kasy took another step back, trying to figure out what pattern of attacks the snake man used, and stepped on a not-quite level spot in the stream. Kasy cried out as she felt herself slip and fall, certain the snake man would claim her.

"Haaaaaaaaaack!" snarled the snake man. Its two snake-head hands flew up, as if trying to bite it's own throat. Kasy watched as the snake-man twisted, revealing Sheki on its back… her leather whip wrapped around its throat, held firmly in her left hand. Her right hand, glowing bright green, pressed into the hollow of the thing's back.

The serpent monstrosity writhed and screamed as Sheki's hand melted into its torso, through the Kevlar-reinforced scales. Sheki seemed to vanish in a gust of smoke as the thing let out a giant sigh, and then collapsed into the water.

Kasy got to her feet, moving over to where the creature lay face-down in the water, bubbles forming around it as if the water was being boiled. "Sheki?" Kasy asked, raising a hand to provide light.

Sheki surfaced, spitting out a stream of water. "I'm here, Kase…" she said.

"Yay!" cheered Rina from the sidelines.

"Why the bubbles?" asked Kasy, leaning forward and offering her non-glowing hand to help Sheki up.

"Pneumatics." explained Sheki. "Air powered pistons… it's what allowed the robot to move that fast. Also explains the hiss-s-s-s-s-ssing, although that may have also been for dramatic effect. I figured he might be able to dodge a punch or a plasma-blast, but not a monkey on his back."

"Well, I assume that was challenge two." said Kasy. "Possibility Sisters: Two, Bad guys zip."

"Hmmm… hardly expected." commented Deven.

"Oh, surely you didn't expect your snake monster to last for long." said Lee. "It was, after all, meant only as a warm-up."

"Oh, not that." said Deven. "The surprise was in who dealt the death blow. I was sure it would be Kasy… all our records show she is the much more aggressive."

"Perhaps we should trade opponents for the final round?" asked Lee. "Although, of course, I would hate to miss a chance to spar with that pretty little red-head… her hair and skin offer the most amazing contrast."

"Well, far be it for me to interrupt your fun." said Deven. "Besides, I doubt the lovely Kasy could offer me much of a chess game. Speaking of which, it's time to take our places."

Lee nodded, then kissed Deven on the cheek. As he blinked in surprise, she winked at him. "For luck." said Lee, then sauntered off.

"Don't need it." said Deven, softly. "I make my own."

At the end of the tunnel, Kasy and Sheki found a pair of doors. One was marked 'Kasy', the other 'Sheki'. Kasy, in the lead, tried opening the door marked 'Sheki' and found it locked tight.

Sheki tried Kasy's door, with similar results. "Obviously, cameras or something so they know who's at each door." said Sheki. "No doubt, there's some other mechanism in case we both try to go through one door."

"Ok." said Kasy. "Guess we split up. Which door does Rina go through?"

"Yeah, which?" squeaked Rina.

"Well, my challenge is supposed to be intellect." said Sheki. "That's probably going to be safer for her then something physical."

"So, you get all the advantages?" joked Kasy.

"No…" said Sheki. She took out the pistol, which was still tucked in her waist band. She tried to pull a bullet from her belt, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Kasy.

"The bullets are fakes." said Sheki. "Just decoration… I'm out of ammo, and so are you."

"No problem." said Kasy. She reached out, pulling the whip from where it was attached to Sheki's belt. "I'll just take this instead."

Sheki opened her mouth to object, then shrugged. "Ok…" she said. She moved to the door marked for her, Rina Molerat scrambling onto her shoulder. Kasy opened her own door.

"Hallway, another door at the end." reported Kasy. "You?"

"Same." said Sheki. "Probably an airlock pattern… we can't open the second door while the first door is open, and it won't open if there's two people in the hall."

"Ok… see you on the other side." said Kasy.


	6. Chapter 6

Team Possible Version 2.0

Chapter 6 - Games Over

By: NoDrogs

Kim Possible and related characters property of the Walt Disney corporation and used without permission for non-profit / entertainment purposes only. Pretty, pretty please do not sue. Other references (such as Harry Potter) also used without permission, also please do not sue.

Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible are my creations and may be used for non-profit / entertainment purposes as long as I get mentioned.

With Rina Molerat balanced on her shoulder, Sheki reached out for the knob of the second door. As she touched it, the door behind her slammed and locked closed. "Well, Rina… No way out now but forward." said Sheki.

"Oh-'ay" squeaked Rina, adjusting the glasses perched on her nose.

Sheki opened the door to reveal a large, cavernous room. Argon lights in the ceiling illuminated a giant chess set, leaving the walls cloaked in shadow. The board was set so that Sheki was standing next to the white king and queen.

The pieces reminded her of something out of a Harry Potter novel; the Rooks stood at least twelve feet tall, stone towers mounted on massive treads, with robot archers perched behind the narrow windows. The knights and rooks were humanoid figures each about six and a half foot tall, the knights mounted on rearing robotic horses. The pawns were a row of eight kneeling humanoid figures, each one holding a lance. The white king was recognizable as a life size statue of Deven Chee sitting in a throne, peering at a chess board set up on one oversized arm of the throne. The white queen piece was a matching throne, right down to the chess board, but empty; not having a figure in it.

The black set of pieces, for the most part, were obviously mirror images of the white pieces, only painted black. The differences was in the black king and queen. Perched on the black queen's throne was a life-size statue that Sheki at first thought was supposed to be her mother Shego, then realized was actually statue based on Sheki herself. And in the black king's throne…

"Welcome to my little game, Sheki." said Deven, smiling. He gestured at the board between them. "I'm sure this should prove… diverting."

Sheki looked around. "If I want to go home, I have to play?" she asked.

"No, my dear Sheki." said Deven. He smiled. "You have to WIN."

"What if I just start plasma blasting?" asked Sheki.

"Certain sensors in the ceiling will notice the heat build up." said Deven. "Safeguards will go into effect. I'm afraid that the results for you and your sister would be… rather painful. Refusal to play or taking too long on a move will also activate those safeguards."

Sheki hopped onto the base of the white queen's piece, and then managed to climb into the throne. Once she was seated, straps emerged from the throne, holding her torso and legs down but leaving her arms free. Sheki reached for the board on her throne arm. "White, I presume, moves first?" she asked.

"Ladies first." agreed Deven.

Sheki reached out to the board and moved one of her pawns two spaces forward. The pawn figure in front of her stood up, stepping forward two squares.

Deven sighed. For the first time since Sheki had entered the room, he was no longer smiling. "A conventional opening. How… disappointing."

Deven made a move on his chess board. On both the giant board in front of her and on the board on her throne, Sheki watched as one of the mounted black nights moved forward, brushing against two of the black pawns.

**TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0**

Kasy pushed open the door in front of her slightly, opening it only a narrow crack. Through the thin slit, she could see what appeared at first to be the jungle outside, but which she quickly realized was some sort of large stone room, filled with artificial lights and plants. In situations like this, Kasy often found it beneficial to ask herself what Sheki would do.

Sheki would probably slip in, trying to hide inside the false plants while assessing the situation. Mommy Kim had often pointed out the advantages of stealth and reconnaissance when facing a new opponent. Mom Shego also favored stealth on occasion, relying on concealment until she chose to make her entrance.

Having decided what Sheki would do, Kasy promptly did the opposite. She spun-kicked the door, slamming it open, and then cart wheeled in. "Heeeere's Kasy!" she announced proudly, posing dramatically with her hands raised.

w

The artificial greenery in the room was arranged to leave a clear corridor through the middle of the room, running from the door Kasy had just come in to the other side of the room. Standing at that end was Lee O'Nardo, now dressed in a bright red cat suit that clung tightly to her body, outlining her sensuous curves. "Quite an entrance, kitten." she said, smiling. "What do you do for an encore?"

"Perhaps a kiss?" asked Kasy. She kissed her fingertips, then blew across her open palm. From her fingertips a blast of heavily electrically charged plasma flew, designed to knock anyone it hit unconscious. The technique, which Kasy had rather melodramatically named 'The goodnight kiss', was what Kasy had developed and practiced.

Lee gestured negligently, letting the plasma strike her raised forearm. "Oh, sorry, kitten… I never settle for just a kiss."

Kasy nodded. The fact that the woman's outfit apparently protected her from plasma was no surprise; the woman, had obviously studied up on Kasy's abilities. The woman knew more of the situation the Kasy did; she was taller, and in age closer to her physical peek then Kasy was. If Sheki was here, she'd probably start worrying about the odds. Kasy grinned… good thing Sheki wasn't here.

**TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0**

Sheki lifted a pawn, placing it carefully on the board on her throne. On of her white-clad foot soldiers stood, taking his new place between Sheki and Deven Chee.

Deven frowned, ignoring the figures as he studied his own board. "A rather poor move, my dear." he said. He reached out, lifting the pawn and putting it back. The pawn moved back to his original spot on the floor. "I will allow you to take that one move back. "

"Chivalry isn't dead." said Sheki. She moved the pawn back to where she had placed it before. "I could not bring myself to abuse your generosity."

"As you wish.". Deven moved. One of his knights rode forward upon his house, swinging a powerful mace. The pawn rose his lance to block the blow, but the mace simple smashed both lance and wielder to pieces, scattering them in a spray of wreckage. The knight's horse moved to stand in the center of the square, ignoring the wreckage beneath it.

"So, my dear." said Deven. "You have lost a pawn. And gained… nothing."

Knowledge thought Sheki. I have gained knowledge. She looked at her board, where the black knight had replaced her white pawn. She reached out, her fingers passing through the knight without moving it or moving it's life-size counterpart. His board can control all the pieces… and losing a piece means its destruction.

"Tell me, Deven." said Sheki. "What would happen if the queen is taken?"

Deven smiled, and gestured at the damaged remains of the pawn.

Sheki nodded calmly. "And when the king is taken?"

"It's chess." said Deven, smiling. "The game ends before the king is taken."

"A considerable advantage for you." said Sheki. "One might argue that this game is hardly fair."

"My game, my rules." said Deven. "Or do you wish to forfeit?"

"I said one might… not that I would." said Sheki. "The game is still winnable."

"That's the spirit." said Deven. "It's no fun playing against someone who already knows she's beaten."

**TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0**

"You fight well, kitten." said Lee, barely breathing hard. Her arms seems to blur, blocking a plasma-enhanced punch from Kasy and then easily sidestepping a leg sweep.

"Glad you approve…"said Kasy, panting, her chest heaving. She tried a high kick, followed by a knee strike to Lee's mid riff. The taller woman parried both blows easily. "Why don't you… give up then."

"I said you fight well… not that you fight better then I." said Lee. She switched to the offensive, and Kasy found herself having to backtrack furiously. While Lee was unable to create plasma like Kasy was, she moved as fast as Kasy did… and her body delivered powerful attacks, hitting with enough force that Kasy was prepared to swear was beyond human.

"What happened…" panted Kasy. "An asteroid fragment hit you?"

"Oh, no." said Lee. "Just a constant exercise regime… and a tiny bit of nanobot performed enhancement." Lee kicked out, hitting one of the fake trees. The tree cracked and broke, falling down. Whatever the material the tree had been made of, Kasy already knew it was fireproof… the plasma blasts which had hit the trees hadn't so much as scorched them. Whatever material was used to make the suit that Lee wore, it seemed to resist both heat and electricity.

"Someone has been eating her Wheaties." said Kasy, trying to think of some weakness this super-powerful woman had.

A loud noise resounded through the chamber, causing the floor to shake. Lee looked around, distracted. Kasy saw her opportunity and took it… slipping under the underbrush of the artificial greenery. It's not running away, it's making a strategic withdrawal Kasy told herself. She ignored the tiny voice in her head that insisted that doing this is exactly what Sheki would do.

**TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0**

"And there goes one of your rooks." said Deven. He frowned at his chess board… in addition to one of Sheki's rooks, one of her pawns had also vanished. He tentatively poked at the board.

Sheki said nothing. After being hit by one of Deven's bishops, the treaded tower had tipped over… smashing one of her own pawns and producing a crash that was probably felt and heard all over the island. Sheki moved one of her knights, mind busy working on a strategy.

**TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are kitten…" said Lee. She lashed out, smashing a tree at random with one forearm. The tree trunk split open at the blow, the top half of the tree falling to the ground.

Kasy waited until Lee was facing away from her hiding spot, then leapt out with her fists already glowing. Lee turned, bringing up gloved hands to block Kasy's attack. "Come on, girl…" Lee said. "This suit was designed originally with you mother's powers in mind. It blocks electrical attacks, thermal attacks…."

Kasy opened her fists, firing an almost pure kinetic energy plasma blast against Lee's hands. Much to Kasy's surprise, the other woman didn't even twitch. Instead, Lee finished speaking. "…and even disperses your plasma when you try to use it to add extra physical impact."

Lee pushed back, knocking Kasy to the ground in a puddle of mud, apparently placed there just to add realism to the artificial forest scent. Before Kasy could scramble up, Lee stepped on her, using one foot to press Kasy into the ground. "Come on, dear… are you just a one trick pony?"

Kasy grunted, scooping up as much of the wet mud as she could and throwing it at Lee. Lee stepped back. "Oh really, kitten… mud slinging? That's not going to get you out of here."

Kasy back flipped out of the mud, her hands already glowing as she prepared a two-handed plasma ball.

"Kitten… kitten… kitten." said Lee, shaking her head. "You know that won't affect me. You're just wasting energy."

"Now you see me…" Kasy growled, and then hurled the plasma ball at the mud hole now between the two female fighters. "Now you don't."

As the super-heated plasma ball hit the mud, the water in the mud-hole converted to steam… spreading a sudden white cloud between Kasy and Lee. When it cleared, Kasy had once more hidden herself in the artificial jungle.

**TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0**

"You're going down." snarled Sheki, as her throne rolled into position… two squares away from Deven, and right in front of him. "Check."

"Oooh… Sheki, Sheki, Sheki." said Deven. "Too bad… so sad…. You're gotten so focused on this one part of the game you neglected to watch behind you." He reached out and picked up a piece, preparing to move.

Sheki twisted, stretching up a bit to look over the top of the throne. One of Deven's rooks was right behind her. Sheki swallowed, loud enough to be audible in the stone chamber. "You…. You'd kill me?"

"Oh, I doubt this will kill you." said Deven. "Not with your healing abilities. But it'll certainly hurt. Sorry, but I play to win."

Deven made his move on his board. The giant stone tower began rolling toward Sheki's throne, obviously planning to roll over the throne and smash both the throne and its occupant.

**TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0**

Kasy watched nervously as Lee approached the spot Kasy had prepared so carefully. Kasy was hiding in the tree tops, hoping her latest gambit would pay off. Lee had just stepped into a small opening in the artificial greenery and was about to place her foot in a small pile of artfully placed leaves….

Lee froze, then grinned. Instead of stepping in the pile, she kicked the leaves, sending leaves scattering and revealing a small grid of thin sticks covering a hastily dug hole. "Really, kitten… how pathetic. You call this a trap?"

**TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0**

Sheki tensed as she heard and felt the massive tower looming closer behind her. In front of her, on his own thrown, Deven watched gloatingly.

"Rina…. Hold on!" ordered Sheki as she suddenly stood up. The straps that had held her to the throne had been carefully cut earlier, using the stealthiest of plasma powers. Even as she felt the mole rat grip tight onto her shoulder, Sheki leapt across the floor, landing on top of Deven and pinning his arms to his side. Behind her, the black rook smashed her abandoned stone throne to rubble.

"Well, you survived." said Deven calmly. "But you only get to advance by beating me in a game. And I can still check mate your king in two more moves."

"Who said you'll get a chance?" said Sheki. "You're gotten so focused on this one part of the game you neglected to watch what's right in front of you. Rina… White knight advance to take black rook."

The mole rat scampered to Deven's chess board and picked up the white knight. Deven stared at the giant black tower in front of him, and then his eyes went wide. "But the knight… from this angle…"

"The rook will fall down and go boom." Sheki finished. "Right on top of you. I know I can get Rina and me out in time. You, on the other hand…"

"You would kill me?" asked Deven.

"Oh, I doubt this will kill you." said Sheki, deliberately echoing his earlier words. "But it'll certainly hurt. You're not the only one who plays to win."

Deven reached out for the board, where Rina was still standing and holding a knight. He flipped over the white king piece on his board. "Very well. I concede." The door in the wall behind Deven slid open.

Watching Deven closely for any last minute triks, Sheki climbed off and picked up Rina the molerat. Suddenly, smoke bombs exploder around the throne, startling Sheki and Rina. When the smoke cleared, Deven had vanished.

"Come on, Rina." said Sheki. "We're heading for Kasy, and then home."

"Yay, Kasy and home!" squeaked Rina. She climbed eagerly back to Sheki's shoulder as Sheki headed for the now open door.

**TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0**

"Actually…" said Kasy. "I call it a diversion."

Lee looked up, spotting Kasy. Kasy was standing in the tree tops, several feet away from where Lee was. The whip Kasy had taken earlier from Sheki was in Kasy's hands, with the tip of the whip tied to a sturdy branch directly over Lee's head.

Holding tight to the whip, Kasy stepped out, the whip turning her fall into a tight arc…. Ending with Kasy's feet impacting at Lee's mid riff. The taller, more powerful woman was sent flying back, slamming into two trees behind her. Before she could get up, Kasy managed to move behind her, wrapping a forearm arround Lee's throat. "How do I get out?" growled Kasy, securing the hold.

"My my…. Kitten has some claws after all." said Lee.

Kasy growled, tightening her grip and hoping that Lee would cooperate… if Lee refuse, Kasy wasn't sure what she'd do.

"Easy… kitten…" said Lee, having trouble talking against the tightening grip. "Open… sez… me…"A loud click echoed through the artificial jungle, as a door slid open. Kasy turned to look at the now open door, giving Lee the opening she needed to break out of the hold.

"It was fun, kitten…" said Lee. "Except for the part at the end. We'll have to do this again."

Lee threw something on the ground, releasing a cloud of smoke. The smoke dissipated in minutes, revealing that Lee was gone also.

Kasy shook her head and walked into doorway.

**TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0 TEAM POSSIBLE V2.0**

Both Kasy and Sheki had barely stepped through their respective doorways when they were enveloped in a cloud of sweet smelling gas…. Very familiar smelling gas….

Kasy opened her eyes. "Ow…. TWO hangover headaches in one weekend?"

"Not so loud…" complained Sheki, sitting up. She looked around The two of them were sitting in the 'conversation nook' of their own home… actually, a separate room from the living room, featuring three oversized couches facing a large television and holographic display unit. All three couches were currently occupied, with a still sleeping Rina occupying the one between them.

"Did we just dream that?" asked Kasy, noticing she was dressed the way after the party. "I mean, did you dream…"

"If it was a dream, why would that be there?" asked Sheki, pointing at the table between the three couches. The remote control for the TV and vid player had been laid out, with a yellow post-it note stuck to the remote. The post it note had a simple arrow, pointing to the play button on the remote, and the word 'Push' on it.

Kasy shrugged and pushed the play button before Sheki could stop her.

On the TV screen, an image of Deven and Lee appeared.

"Well done, girls." said Deven. "You managed to defeat both Lee and myself… not an easy feet."

"But don't get TOO comfortable." said Lee. "I want a rematch, Kitten."

"We'll be in touch." said Deven. "Adieu."

The screen faded to static.

"NO DATA" appeared on the TV.

Sheki frowned and tried to replay the CD, only for the NO DATA signal to keep flashing on the TV.

"Oh great… no proof now." said Sheki.

"Ah, they weren't so tough." said Kasy. "She was a powder-puff. How was that guy you fought?"

"Oh… a little boring." said Sheki.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Hardest fight in your life?" asked Sheki finally.

"Not counting against mom… yeah." admitted Kasy. "And with Mom, at least you're sure she's not going to do any major damage or kill you. The game?"

Sheki winced dramatically. "Had to think on at least three different levels at once… I think I sprained some neutrons."

Kasy stood. "Come on… let's see how long we have before Mom and Mommy get here…"

A familiar sonic boom sounded… The Kiminator, arriving in a typically Shego-style entrance.

The two girls looked at each other and reached the same horrifying conclusion.

"Oh no…"

"We never got a chance to clean up…"

"After the party!"

The two girls, panicked, rushed to the main part of the house to see how bad the after-party detritus was.

Much to their surprise, they discovered that the house was sparkling clean, everything put away. The few places on the walls that Sheki had noticed, during the party, that had been scratched or marked had been repainted. If anything, the house was in better shape then it was before the party.

Kasy and Sheki looked around.

"Ok…" said Kasy. "If you had a choice, between playing mind games between two excitement-seeking super villains or cleaning the house after the party, which would you have chosen?"

"The super villains. Definitely the super villains." said Sheki.

"Come on…" said Kasy. "Let's go see how the moms are doing after their weekend on the moon."

Epilogue: 

Lee O'Nardo lounged on a deck chair carved of solid ice, a white jumpsuit insulating from the cold. White puffs of syntho-fur lined the neck and wrist, and she held a steaming mug of hot cocoa in her other hand. "Well, that was exciting." she said.

"The sunset? Or round one?" asked Deven. He was dressed in the costume of a nineteenth century sea captain, complete to a heavy coat, and was standing in front of a massive wooden wheel.

"Round one, dear." said Lee. "Kasy and Sheki make such delightful playmates, I can't wait for our next encounter."

"Patience, dear heart." said Deven. "We must wait and prepare."

"If we must." said Lee. She relaxed back. "Oh well, I always did enjoy an ocean cruise."

The ice berg Lee and Deven was on continued sailing forth, into the night.


End file.
